1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable electrical power outlet device and more particularly pertains to mounting electrical components beneath horizontal surfaces and folding them out of sight when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outlet assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, outlet assemblies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing access to electricity through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,069 issued Jun. 16, 1992 to Brownlie relates to an access flooring module. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,993 issued Aug. 30, 1994 to Siems relates to a weather-proof floor outlet method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,668 issued Nov. 19, 1996 to Timmerman relates to a temporary power/data tap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,209 issued Dec. 27, 2005 to Griepentrog relates to a biased utility receptacle assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior patents do not describe retractable electrical-power outlet device that allows for mounting electrical components beneath horizontal surfaces and folding them out of sight when not in use.
In this respect, the retractable electrical power outlet device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting electrical components beneath horizontal surfaces and folding them out of sight when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retractable electrical power outlet device which can be used for mounting electrical components beneath horizontal surfaces and folding them out of sight when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.